


献上最后一朵花

by alcoholicALchemist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairgame, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicALchemist/pseuds/alcoholicALchemist
Summary: Qrow冲向天穹，为Clover Ebi献上最后一朵鲜红的花
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 7





	献上最后一朵花

**Author's Note:**

> *712重演注意！！  
> *是殉情  
> *ooc有

Qrow觉得自己的眼泪冻在了脸上。

他伏在Clover的胸口上，未来得及凝固的血液蹭在他捂着脸的手上。没有了aura的身体温度散失的很快。Qrow把自己颤抖的手按在Clover的胸口，企图堵住已经流逝干净的生命。

一颗又一颗的眼泪从眼眶掉出来，和鲜血混合在一起。Qrow不想去看Clover的脸。他欺骗自己——他希望Clover这个时候那双眼睛会重新点亮光芒，那只比自己粗壮得多的臂膀会环绕上自己的脖颈，安慰自己刚才的一切都是假的。

但这是不可能的。Qrow停止了无谓的幻想。他的右手疼的要命，沾满Clover血的地方火辣辣的，像是被灼烧着。用于击打的指节仿佛被锤进了针。

Qrow失神地看着这只手，甚至忘记了哭泣。这只手的记忆大概要永远停留在打破Clover的aura那一瞬间了。

悲痛让他逐渐地失去了哭泣的能力，得到了一种超然的冷静。运输机降落扬起一阵雪雾，冰晶落在Clover身体的每一个部分上，让他在晨曦下看起来像是在发光。

雪雾中一个蹲伏的单薄身形变得越来越单薄，像是融化一样缩小，直到一只小鸟的大小。

雪雾中的乌鸦深深地看了Clover一眼，然后衔起那枚沾着血的徽章，向上飞去。

随后赶到这里的士兵发现，Ace-Ops的队长尸体的胸口上，有一个歪斜的十字吊坠。和一些并不属于Clover的，依然温暖的血液。

下一步如何拯救擎天？

Ozpin沉默着。仿佛过了很久，Oscar才听到那空灵的声音。

“拯救擎天……在那之前会发生我也意想不到的牺牲。它就在路上了。”

男孩分明听到Ozpin一向沉稳令人信服的声音里带着些颤抖，像是磐石下的冰层偷偷碎裂，融化。

他抬头看向天际，他看到遥远的云层中——那云层正被黑压压的雾气笼罩——分明有一只鸟，像一只用尽全身力气被掷出的匕首一样向上冲去，划破笼罩天空的黑暗。

男孩的常识告诉他他根本不能看那么远，但他真真切切看到了那只黑色的鸟儿，和与之而来的记忆。那是Qrow，他在以一种展开双翼一样的姿态迎接死亡。

他的头脑塞满了不属于自己的记忆，关于那只飞鸟，他的获得他的失去，他放弃一切的信任。

“这是……”男孩身体里的另一个灵魂沉默着，任由所有关于那个鸦黑色的男人的记忆传输到Oscar脑袋里。

他看见那个男孩，顶着乱糟糟的鸦黑色头发，眼神里充满着不信任与自卑，躲在同样稚气未脱但坚毅强大的女孩身后；他看见同样的两个人，被赋予了强大的力量和同样沉重的责任，瘦弱苍白的男孩问：“为什么是我？”

“因为我相信你，如同我相信你的姐姐，你的小队。同样的，你很特别，正是这特质让我选择了你。”

男孩眼中被点燃了火焰。

Oscar一阵眩晕，分不清自己看到了什么。他感觉到一种麻木被打破，这种麻木明显不属于自己，属于另一个人。

高瘦男人一把拎起他的领子往墙上一摔，冰凉墙壁硌着自己后背疼的要命。男人眼中有深深地绝望与愤怒，丝丝从瞳孔漏出来。

他一瞬间了解了Ozpin话中的含义，想要移开视线，眼球却像冰冻住一样无法移动，眼皮像是被支住一样无法闭合，他大睁着眼，看着鸟儿的羽翼被折断，黑色的羽毛闪着金光从翅膀上脱落，又被狂风撕裂。鸟嘴中紧紧衔着的徽章成了黑暗之前最后一束阳光。

Ozpin的泪水从Oscar的眼眶中流出。

一切在体内流动的东西都结成了冰，一切坚硬的骨架都碎成几节。羽翼被狂风吹得东倒西歪，带着鲜血结晶最后黏连在翅膀上。

翅膀早已没了知觉，凭着一股不知哪来的力气机械扇动着。

向上，再向上。

刚刚升起的太阳看起来并不温暖，它现在一半被巨大的鲸鱼吞吃掉了。

Qrow飞过了黑暗，朝金色的太阳飞过去。他带着自己的爱人，即使这爱还未能真正的说出口。在云层之上，对错没了意义，一切都很安静。他把一切像割掉热气球上的沙袋一样丢下云端，只剩下自己。

他看见金光笼罩在自己的周身，阳光从冰冷逐渐升温，烧的他全身血液都沸腾起来。口中衔的徽章被雪洗过一遍，又在太阳下被烤干，亮晶晶的。一点点融化的血液流到他的嘴里。咸腥的，甜美的。

他觉得那句祝福起了效果，温暖的感觉布满了Qrow的全身。他在云层上漂浮着——

这太舒服了。他想。他放弃了扇动翅膀，任由自己漂浮着，但手里还仅仅攥着那枚徽章。

Qrow沉溺在温暖之中，既没有睡去也没有醒来。

士兵们没在这附近发现Qrow Branwen的半个脚印，只发现了他血迹未干的武器，和他的十字架。Clover的徽章不翼而飞，它在几十里的雪地上，与Qrow Branwen为伴。

Qrow的右手腕上绽出鲜红的花。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq想打我就打吧！！


End file.
